The Attack!
by karumi-chan
Summary: Naruto is attacked, but he doesn't remember what happened. Hinata was the only other person there. But once they find out will Sasuke help Naruto back on his feet?
1. What happened?

_**Hey Guys this was just something I thought of on the spot. I will only continue this story if you guys review and tell me too. Okay? So please review!**_

Sasuke looked around, Naruto wasn't here yet and he was starting to get a little worried.

"Where is that idiot?" he said to himself.

He tried calling Naruto's cell phone, but he wasn't answering. Sasuke then thought to himself _'Naruto never turns his phone off. Something's wrong.' _Sasuke went to look for him, he ran for a few minutes then he heard something. It sounded like a mumble of a word. Sasuke stopped and heard the mumble more clearly this time, it was his name. He looked around and saw Naruto on the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

He went over to Naruto; by the time he got to him Naruto was unconscious. He was covered in blood and beaten badly. Sasuke swore under his breath. He knew that nobody would help them because Naruto was a jinchuuriki. Sasuke put Naruto's arm over his shoulder and carried him back to their flat.

Once they got there Sasuke lied Naruto down on his bed. _'Please. Please be alright. Naruto.' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke was about to move away to get something to drink, but he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. It was Naruto! Naruto was waking up!

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake Up!" Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke heard Naruto mumble.

"What?"

"I said," Naruto whispered, "five more minutes."

Sasuke smirked. "You dobe."

Naruto sat up and Sasuke wacked the back of his head.

"Ow!" Naruto complained, "What was that for Sasuke?"

"You're such an idiot Naruto." Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes and saw hurt in them, Sasuke felt a little guilty and tried to change the subject. "So, what happened?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I honestly don't know." He said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sasuke had concern in his voice.

"Well, I was walking down the street," Naruto started, "on my way to meet you. When I heard someone crying. I went over to have a look, to see who it was and I saw Hinata there."

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "she looked really scared and the next thing I remember, I woke up here."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I think," Naruto said, "that Hinata saw what happened."

Sasuke got up and turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm going to find . . ." Sasuke was interrupted by a knock on the door. Sasuke went to the door and opened it to see who was there. "Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke-kun," Sasuke was happily greeted by a huge smile and a puff of pink hair.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke greeted her, "look I'm really busy at the moment and I don't have time to deal with you today."

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Sakura started but was interrupted by a cough.

Sasuke turned and saw a weak and bruised Hinata that had been hiding in the shadows up until now.

"Hinata?" Sasuke was shocked by the state Hinata was in, it looked as if she had just been in a fight with Orochimaru or one of the akatski members; she was covered in bruises and blood and was barely able to stand.

"Hinata said that before I take her to get healed by some medical ninja, that she needed to talk to you about something that happened with Naruto." Sakura looked at Hinata with sadness in her eyes.

"Oh, come on in Hinata." Sasuke stood to the side of the door, and Hinata walked past him.

Sakura was about to walk through the door after Hinata, but Sasuke stood there, blocking her path.

"I should stay with Hinata," Sakura started, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"It's fine," Sasuke said, "I'll take her to go see some medical ninja after she has talked to me. Goodbye Sakura."

"But Sasuke-kun!" Sakura protested, but Sasuke had shut the door on her face, Sakura left and went to talk to Ten Ten about how Sasuke still didn't really like her.

_~Back in Sasuke and Naruto's flat~_

"Sasuke," Hinata started, but when she went into the living room she saw Naruto on the couch in the state he was in. "Oh, I see you found Naruto."

Sasuke thought something was up, Hinata never spoke that calmly with Naruto around and by the look on Naruto's face Sasuke could tell Naruto was thinking the same thing.

"Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" Hinata turned round to look at him.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked for Sasuke.

"Yes," Hinata whispered, "well . . . sort of, anyway."

"Hinata . . ." Sasuke started, but was interrupted.

"The reason I came was to tell you what happened to Naruto . . . but he probably told you right?" Hinata told Sasuke, "Oh well."

"No! Wait!" Sasuke grabbed Hinata's arm and swung her round so her face was only inches from his. "Naruto . . . doesn't know what happened. Please . . ."

Hinata looked at Sasuke and then down at the weak looking Naruto, just then her legs caved in and her world went black.

Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock, the girl who had kept up a strong looking façade up until now had just collapsed on the floor.

"HINATA!" Naruto tried.

_~30 minutes later~_

Hinata woke up and noticed she was on the couch Naruto was on before and she was feeling a lot better.

"How are you feeling, Hinata?" The voice behind her startled her so much she fell off the couch. She felt a pair of hands helping her and realised Sasuke was trying to get her back on the couch.

"Sorry" Hinata barely managed to mumble. "I'm not quite feeling myself, ever since…"

"Ever since what? Hinata?" Hinata looked up to see that Naruto had been moved to another chair where he was sitting up and waiting for her to answer his question.

"Alright." Hinata took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what happened."

_**Okay what do you guys think? If I don't get enough reviews I won't continue this story.**_


	2. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! Karumi-chan here! I want to say thanks to everyone who followed/favourite this story and just so you know I haven't given up on it! I'm actually going to delete this account and upload all of my stories on my new account: animegirltime. Please keep on reading my stories! I will update them on my other account and post even more stories! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me even though I haven't updated in forever! So please go to my new account animegirltime and read my stories there, favourite them, follow them, favourite me, follow me (by me I mean my new account: animegirltime)! So please keep on reading my stories, I am sorry about all this and I hope to see you on my other account I will be deleting this account in three weeks from now so that will be around mid-October.

So thanks everyone and . . . Bye!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
